Grace Olivia Williams
Grace Olivia Williams is a 15-year-old camper at Camp Half-Blood. All her friends call her Olivia, Grace, or Livvy. She is a daughter of Zeus. She is roleplay by Trixie19. Biography Grace Olivia Williams was born on September 13. When Zues lef Grace's mom Anna she was so sad. Until she met Charles B. Tulson. She soon get married to him. Then they moved in with him. Charles had a girl named Abigail. Abigail was very mean to Grace. She would put her hair, lock her in the closet, and rip her favorite clothes. Even worse they had to share a room. At night Abigail would lock the door so Grace would have to sleep on the hard tile floor in the hall. She ran away at age 6. Some how she lived. One day (she was age 10) she met a boy about her age. He walked with a limp. His name was Clover. Clover told her she was a demigod, he was a satyer, and that sooner or later monsters would atack her and that she need to get to Camp Half Blood as soon as they could. Problem was they were In Texas! On the way she found 13 pocket nives and a bow and quiver full of arrows and 1 sword. She was a pro monster fighter even before she made it to Camp Half Blood. When she was 13 turning 14 the next day she and Clover had made it to Camp Half Blood save and sound. Early Life As it said above, from the ages 6-13 Grace was out alone in the world. She was very happy in the woods sleeping in trees. When she was 10, monsters started to attack her and she got very worried. Her friend she met in an ally Clover turned out to be a saytr and took her to Camp Half-Blood without a scratch on her! All together, she had a happy yet rocky childhood fight monsters. Appearence Grace has extremely long,red hair and blue green eyes. She has a cute smile. She is extremely athletic and loves all sports (if fighting monsters counted as a sport it would be her favorite) she looks weak but tricks monsters and fights to the death never holding back. Alliances *Thalia Grace (BFF) *Catherine Elizabeth Adams *Emily Smith *Ivy Pines *Jason Grace *Percy Jackson *Annabeth Chase (BFF) *Piper *Olivia Pommet *Angelique Benson *Andromeda Papas (long lost twin sister) Enemies Not yet! Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Grace can make lightning with a magic sword named Lightning Striker. *Grace can create giant tornados. *Grace can control the wind (most of the time anyway). *Grace can jump very hight or long (12 feet at max). *Grace uses Lightning Striker to shoot out lightning bolts. *Grace can hover 2 feet and 6 inches off the ground. Gallery outfit1.jpg|Grace's Favorite Outfit Images (101).jpg|Grace when Catherine put hair dye and lip stick on her in her sleep images (6).jpg|Grace's Armor Images (2).jpg|Lightning Striker images (1`11111111sfhahfdhaf).jpg|Grace's Spare Sword images (7).jpg|Grace's Very Long Dager Captured-lightning.jpg|Grace's Lightning images (4).jpg|Grace's Lightning and Tornado nerve-confusion-red-lightning.gif|More Lightning Grace made images (5).jpg|Red Lightning she makes balllightning_main|The Ball Grace makes 5f1a3086c844d359d5fd0be6d7833f9e-d2yws3t.jpg|Yellow Lightning she made Ipad.jpg|Tablet Case mug.jpg|Grace's Mug download (1).jpg|A picture of Grace's kitten she has hanging on her bunk wall Category:Child of Zeus